shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Starry-Eyed Wonder
Hey Starman. Welcome to here. Did you just now join? If you did then... did you do it for me? JK. LOL. :3 That's be a weird reason to join though. Anyways my bro is asleep so I'm gonna greet ya. :Legend, you forgot to sign, and that would be... stalker-ish... ::Lolz, I just had a couple ideas for some custom Shy Guys (scratch that, just one, because apparently somebody already thought of Bowser Guy), and I thought I would share them. Lack of Templates Should I fix that?-- :Meh... I suppose... Ok, I've added the GFL Licensing Template (which should be locked by the way), the Template:Template image template, and the Personal image template. Hows that for helping? (not bragging by the way) :Good Hmm, this must be another semi-dead wiki. That would explain why there's not much stuff happening here. :Yep I'm here! So get off your lazy ass and help us! By the way I've told almost everyone this so don't think I'm yelling at just you and this is just how I am. Don't get mad at me. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) So you got my message huh? Good thing too cause even though today's Saturday nobody is on here for some reason. I'm still sad about my sister but! I must live since that is what she would want for me to do. Btw what do you think of Awesome Sigh Guy? He is just a younger twin brother for Sigh Guy I created specifically for my avatar picture. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:27, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Lol, "kills with awesomeness." Yeah I know. If you want I can get you that picture along with one of Sigh Guy. And you can have that as your avatar or is that a bit too much? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ok Alright! I'm working on it right now as we speak. Lol. :D The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) There! It's all done. And now to upload it. I had to specifically get rid of that aura around Awesome Sigh Guy since he doesn't really have that. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) All uploaded! Now you probably need to save it as one of your own things so that you can make it your avatar. I hope that helps. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:56, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ok, where is it? Ok. Go to new pictures which is convieniently located on the menu, then look for the image that has both Sigh Guy and Awesome Sigh Guy in it and there it is. Again, I hope that helps. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Lol, you got the awesome sigh guys face from the awesome smiley ok, brb, playing famicom wars Have you seen... ...that list on my talk page and my ideas for the characters who'll have the x and y buttons if they ever make a fourth Mario and Luigi game? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ya You got any ideas for the next M&L game? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:19, October 20, 2009 (UTC) You mean the sequel to Bowser's Inside Story? idk, I haven't really played that game. Yeah the sequel. The one they probably haven't even came out with yet. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:24, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Awesome!! You're finally here! But for how long? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:42, October 21, 2009 (UTC) When I have time? Which is right now, BTW. Oh, and you can dismiss the notice now. We have 400 articles. That wasn't me. That's Timson's doing which led me to do the editing goal thingie. So... want to fight? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Ehh, why not? Bowser Guy was me. I came up with the Bowser Guy article... Yeah... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC)